mini stories
by gabbymreader
Summary: some little stories of demigods meeting mortals and a few extra ideas I had.
1. chapter 1

Piper looked down at the five year old in her lap, a small girl with wavy blonde hair and sea green eyes. Percy and Annabeth were out for the night to celebrate their seventh anniversary and had asked the Graces to look after their little girl. Now Samantha was staring into Piper's eyes and patiently awaiting the promised bed-time story. Next to them on the carpet was Piper's six year old son with Jason, the two attacking the 'vicious stapler' with marvel action-figures.

Taking a deep breath she began telling her story, weaving some of her charmspeak into it in order for her voice to sound smooth and calming.

"This man had a dog," she began only to be interrupted.

"You can't start a story that way!" Sammy protested, "You have to say _'Once upon a time.'_ "

For some reason this felt very nostalgic to Piper. Laughing she ruffled the kid's hair.

"But this is a Cherokee story. They're pretty straight forward. So anyway, this man had a dog. Every day the man took his dog to the edge of the river, and the dog would bark furiously at the lake, like he was mad at it."

"Was he?"

"Patience Samantha. Finally the man got very annoyed with his dog barking so much, and he scolded it. 'Bad dog! Stop barking at the water!" To his surprise the dog looked him in the eye and began to talk."

"Uncle Frank can talk." Sammy volunteered. "I wonder if it's because he knows how to use his voice cords-"

"Maybe." Piper didn't want a five hour prediction of the reasons Frank could speak when in animal form. "But this dog was speaking full sentences. The dog said, 'One day soon, the storms will come. The waters will rise, and everyone will drown. You can save yourself and your family by building a raft, but first you will need to sacrifice me. You must throw me into the water.'"

"That's terrible!" Samantha complained, her sea green eyes widening. "I would never drown Uncle Frank!"

"Good to know, I'm sure he'll feel much better knowing that. Back to the story, the man probably said something similar. He thought the dog was lying- I mean, once he got over the fact his dog could talk. When he protested, the dog said 'If you don't believe me, look at the scruff of my neck. I am already dead."

"That's sad! I hope you didn't tell this story to dad, or we'd be the ones drowning in salty water." Obviously Sammy didn't think Percy could stand the idea of a dog drowning.

"No I didn't tell this to your father. Anyway, the man grabbed the dog by the scruff and saw that its skin and fur were already coming apart. Underneath the dog was nothing but bones. The dog was a skeleton dog."

"Gross"

"Hey now, Small Bob is basically the same and you love that cat!" Sammy nodded slowly but uncertainly.

"So, with tears in his eyes, the man said goodbye to his annoying skeleton dog and tossed it into the water, where it promptly sank. The man built a raft, and when the flood came he and his family survived."

"Without the dog."

"Yes, without the dog. When the rains subsided, and the raft landed, the man and his family were the only one alive. The man heard sounds from the other side of the hill- like thousands of people laughing and dancing – but when he raced to the top, alas, down below he saw nothing but bones littering the ground – thousands of skeletons of all the people who had died in the flood. He realised the ghosts of the dead had been dancing. That was the sound he heard."

"And then?" Sammy waited.

"And then nothing. The end."

"You can't end it that way! Why were the ghosts dancing?"

"I don't know. Great uncle Tristan never felt the need to explain, neither did my grandfather. Maybe the ghosts were happy that one family had survived. Maybe they were enjoying the afterlife. They're ghosts. Who can say?"

Little green eyes Annabeth pouted and glared at the (Now severely damaged) stapler. Then she tilted her head and her glare softened.

"Mr Frank had probably gone to say hello to his grandma and all the ghosts where happy because Mrs Grandma was happy her grandson came."

Piper blinked.

"Ok. But anyways boys, Sammy. Of to Bed."

The trio groaned.


	2. Nancy bobofit

**Hello random person! This is gabbymreader giving you the disclaimers. I accidentally didn't put any on my last story... but anyway: I own nothing. I am broke. Uncle rick has complete ownership over all the PJO and HOO series.**

Nancy Bobofit's POV:

I studied the reflection in my mirror. My red hair, which I straightened every morning was down and I'd tied it up in very loose bun. I have dark brown eyes, but I usually wear green contacts. I'd once had braces – but that was ancient history. Today I was wearing a yellow crop top and short yellow skirt with black converse, I'd placed enough make-up on my face to rival Nicki Mnaj and my lips were glossy from my pink lip-gloss. Perfect.

I ran out of my bathroom and downstairs to the front door. I usually didn't have to worry or care about being late to school, but my class teacher had threatened to give me detention. The nerve of that idiot! Grabbing my school bag I left the house and sat in the taxi I'd called to come, letting it take me to teenage hell; high school.

In this place called school, I was the unofficial ruler. Unofficial because of the teachers, but the students were another thing. I had around two to three boyfriends a week unless they were playing hard to get. Nerds, Geeks and the averages did my bidding. Even the teachers knew not to mess with me, my dad being related to Donald trump and all that. So you can imagine my surprise in first class when my English teacher told me to go show some newbie around, but whatever it was time off from class.

Walking down the corridor I smirked as two guys' jaws dropped at the sight of me, who could blame them? I reached the office and saw a girl turn around, she had giant red hair and bright green eyes. Her fair skin was littered with freckles and she wore a t-shirt with jeans and converse, her arms full covered in paint.

"Nancy, this is Rachel Elisabeth Dare. She's going to be in your class from now on, I hope you two will get along." The secretary said with a smug look. Ok, maybe I'd made her life difficult one time when she gave me some ugly nail polish for my birthday and now she hated me, but no matter.

I pulled Rachel out of the office and started showing her around, but my heart wasn't in it. I was thinking if I could change her into one of us. I led a popular group and I'd been thinking about getting some new blood but this could be perfect. If I got her hair to look less like a dying lama, and her choice of outfit could be adapted for the better. We could be the popular unrelated twins that messed with anyone they wanted to! This could be so-

"-do you know if you guys have a library?" Rachel asked me. I libra-what? I thought for a minute about what a libra-something was.

"ummm, I'm not sure, but hey Rachel you could sit with us at lunch if you want to you know."

This was it, the beginning of a new era, the best thing since gum was created.

"No thanks." She said. This was so wonderful and perfect and-

"NO?"

Rachel smiled at me.

"I'll spend my lunch sketching."

My mouth was hanging open. Anger started to replace the shock I felt and I stormed off to find my worshippers- sorry, friends. All I could think of was how wonderful my revenge would be and what a fatal mistake little miss Red made.

 **Author's note:**

 **It's not finished yet and I know it's bad and all but to be fair this was my second fanfiction ever.**


	3. Nancy bobofit pt 2

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I have no ownership over anything except Nancy's contact lenses.**

 **Nancy's POV pt. 2:**

Alright. So remember the whole thing about me getting revenge on Dare blahblahblah and all that? Yeah well let me tell you **IT'S FICKIN' HARD!** Want an example? I have loads.

-I call her hair a maze. Her reply? "I prefer the term labyrinth,"

-I say she needs help with matching her outfit. "Not as much as you need help matching the right skin foundation."

-I tell her: you're a slut. "I'm sorry but I'm not your mirror."

I mean please? Let me at least make your life a misery, that's all I ask. What's worse is that my own popularity is getting seriously affected by this, my previous boyfriend left me for her before I could even dump him! And my grades are falling because Rachel keeps inspiring the geeks and nerds to stand up to me, at this rate my own clique will disband! And do you know what she does while my life is getting destroyed? She's just sitting in the library doing doodles worthy of Vincent van Gogh. One time I was planning on following her to the girls' bathroom with some of my cronies to take some embarrassing pictures, but when we saw the photos we took they were just of Rachel with bright green eyes, standing in front of the mirror green mist all around her. We fled the scene because it was seriously creepy.

Now today we're planning on something big. And by 'we' I mean me and my best friend, Lulu. If you want to know what she looks like think of a Barbie girl with a larger butt and bigger lips and congratulations! That's Lulu right there in your brain! But anyways, back to the plan. We've studied the way she dresses and the type of thing she's into. Rachel is all about the poor and helping them and other stuff like that. She's always there to help those struggling with their scholarships and often smiles knowingly when things get better for the poor people. To conclude, Rachel Elizabeth Dare is poor. Now we have a lot more research to back us up on this but you guys just have to trust me on this. The only expensive stuff she has is art supplies, but I suppose she's had a few birthdays.

Another thing I forgot to mention was that Rachel didn't date, ever. It was weird because she'd been asked out by some pretty hot guys but she just laughed in their faces about 'high expectations' or something, which is weird, what are boy for if not to make yourself popular? ( **A/N sorry about this, I'm not sexist or anything, promise!** ).

Here's my plan though:

Step 1) follow dare to her house

Step 2) remember the address

Step 3) pretend you're sick the next day then make a surprising recovery a few hours before school would end.

Step 4) go to Dare's house and get in there

Step 5) take pictures of the embarrassing stuff there (there has to be some!)

Step 6) leave the place and post all the pictures on Facebook.

There! Fool proof! Now all we have to do is follow Dare after school tomorrow and it will be perfection.

 **Author's note: I'll add some more stuff later on, but this was just a little update on how Rachel is doing in at her new school.**


	4. Frazel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

WARNING: might be sad.

Frank's eyes were red. He'd cried so much over the past few days he didn't even eat. He knew he shouldn't be sad, Hazel had died of old age, in her sleep. But frank was also old and also alive, the pain of losing Hazel was almost unbearable. The way she'd smiled and hugged him when he did something clumsy. The way she'd ruffle their daughter's hair. He missed her so much it hurt. The pain was even worse than when his mom had died.

He walked over to the bed and crouched, causing his old back to scream in protest. He brought out an old shoe box and opened it. Inside was a piece of wood in fire-proof material. He opened the pouch and took out the stick. He knew his children and friends would be sad, but right now he just wanted to see Hazel.

He took out a lighter and set the wood on fire.

He remembered something the goddess Iris had told him in his younger years. That he will die holding on to his stick, watching it burn.

 **Authors note: I'm still working on Bobit but this is something I've wanted to do for a while.**


End file.
